Kichiro Hirasawa
Kenji Hirasawa () is a Japanese-Filipino player that is set to attend Kaijo High School in the summer. Appearance Seiji is a tall, fair-skinned, lean, yet muscular player with brown hair and brown eyes. His jersey number is 10. When not playing, he wears a black suit with red trim on edges around the lapel area and on the cuffs outside a white dress shirt with yellow trims and a loosely tied necktie. Personality Before leaving Japan, Seiji was a cheerful, friendly kid who always smiled at everyone, not showing any signs of sadness or frustration when he is playing. Now, Seiji prefers to be alone on his own, only showing up when the team has a game, since he is being homeschooled. He is very reserved, showing little to no excitement when the team is. Despite keeping a calm look in his face, he tends to smile when his opponent is challenging enough for him to play at his hardest. History He was born to a wealthy family just outside Tokyo. He was introduced to the game of basketball by his butler's son, who became his teacher as he progressed. He then went to Shoei Middle where he met Teppei Kiyoshi. The two got along, with Kiyoshi running the paint and Mamoru on the perimeter. They were considered to be the best duo along with the Aomine-Kuroko tandem. Before the second year of middle school, Seiji was forced to move to America after his dad found a new and more rewarding job. From there, he was able to expand his game and become a better player. Story Skill Shooting At almost 6'4, a height reserved for forwards and centers, Seiji's greatest strength is his ability to shoot the ball. His shooting is on par with Shintaro Midorima in terms of accuracy. His borderline case of obessive-compulsive disorder affects on how perfect his shooting form is. It is said that his shooting is a poetry in motion when watched. Ambidexterity A regular right handed shooter, during his time in America, Seiji developed the ability to shoot with left hand as well in order to fake out his oppoents who uses their right hands to block him and shoot to the other side. Fadeaway Seiji can shoot the ball while jumping backwards away from the basket. He uses the advantage of his long arms and legs to create space and shoot the ball more accurate than shooting normally while being defended. He can also shoot the ball while turning around from a post move to get the shot in. Fakes Seiji posses a variety of fakes that he uses to create space for his shot. In addition to his fadeaway, his fakes are really unpredictable, and can leave the player, as well as the audience, stunned as to how believable it is, Clutch His shooting improves drastically during the most crucial moments of the game and the smile on his face often goes away, turning into a blank face. His clutch ability can be compared to Seirin's Junpei Hyūga, but Seiji is often told to be more accurate with his shots. Defense With a long wingspan of over 6'11 (210 cm), Seiji can hold down even the tallest players on the court. His defense was widely considered in all of Hokkaido as one of the best the Prefecture has ever seen. Relationships Teppei Kiyoshi - Teppei was his first friend when Seiji joined the basketball club. The two's goofy personality made basketball fun for both players. They were the closest of friends before Seiji had to leave. Seiji shows some of his old antics when he is around him. Quotes *To Kiyoshi before leaving "I will always remember the times we played together. You will always be my best friend" *To Midorima "You're nothing compared to me" Trivia *Seiji is based off Kyosuke Natsume of Little Busters and Ray Allen of the NBA's Miami Heat Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Shooting Guard